


Surprise

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Sam Series [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best present ever from Clio and Eric, Clio is determined, Eric is ADORABLE, F/M, Fluffy, Happy Birthday to my favorite fictional character, Sammy's birthday, at least to me anyway, birthday fic, birthday surprise for Sam, my goodness I love that kid, super fluffy, totally wish he was real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:44:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's Birthday rolls around and Clio wants to surprise him, only she has to rely on someone else for the surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> I had a ton of fun coming up with this on the spot as a special Sam fic, since today is May 2nd. Hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I liked writing it.

* * *

 

* * *

 

May 2nd, thank goodness she actually woke up before Sam on the one day that it counted. Clio wiggled out of bed taking their, now six and a half month old, son with her. She scampered off to Dean’s room, waking him, and dragging him and the bag of decor to the library. She kissed his cheek, “thanks, Dean-o.”, then went to the kitchen, taking Eric with her. “Today is your daddy’s birthday. We’re gonna make him a yummy cake, huh.” Eric smiled and responded with a happy “eh” noise. She laughed, “That’s right.” Clio set him in his high chair and fastened him in “Can you say dada… da-da. Come on, mommy believes in you, Da-da… Da-da.”

 

Dean rounded the corner laughing at Clio, “You’ve been trying for two weeks, Princess. I don’t think he wants to say it.”

 

“Hush, I’ve been trying for two weeks, it has to pay off soon, and I really hope that today is ‘soon’ because I want him to say ‘da-da’ for his daddy’s birthday… Yes, mommy does.” She tickled Eric’s tummy and he giggled more. “Dean, honey, can you help me with this watermelon really quick.” He nodded, helping Clio pull a huge watermelon from the fridge, and then he carried it to the counter.

 

“Damn, Clio, could you have gotten a bigger one?”

 

“I bought the biggest one they had.”

 

“Yeah, I feel that,” He huffed, setting down the large melon. “Am I done?”

 

“I can handle the watermelon, I just need you to decorate before your brother wakes up, which probably won’t be too much longer, knowing him.” Dean hurried out of the kitchen before she could find another task for him. Clio cut the edges of the watermelon to form a center circle and quickly whipped some cream for the frosting. “You think Daddy will like his ‘cake’?” Eric watched with an open mouth as she started placing the sliced fruit toppings on the frosted watermelon. “I’m gonna take that as a yes…. Da-da, can you say dada?” He furrowed his little brow and looked at her with concentration, “Dada… Da-da.”

 

He huffed, and tried to speak, only managing to get out a small, “eh” sound like earlier this morning.

 

“Yeah, come on sweetie you’re so close.” She placed the last kiwi on top and wiped her hands, removing Eric from his contraption. “Da.. can you say Da.”

 

“Eh… d.. De- de.”

 

“Oh my god. Aww, ‘de’ is close enough for me,” She teared up, “You did so good baby. Wait ‘til we show your daddy. He’s gonna be so proud.”

 

“Clio, head’s up! It has awakened!”

 

She gasped in fake surprise, making Eric laugh, “Looks like your daddy’s awake.. You wanna go see him?”

 

“Da.” he smiled. Clio held back tears of joy at his first “word”, or fragment of one, and carried him out to the library to Sam, he held his arms out and smiled.

 

“Hey, there’s my little guy. I was looking for you and mommy” He took him from Clio, kissing her good morning. “I guess I know what you were up to now.”

 

“Yeah, we wanted to surprise you for your birthday. I made a cake and Dean decorated a little.”

 

“Did you help mommy make a cake?” He kissed Eric’s head, a permanent smile fixed on his face.

 

“Actually, he was busy perfecting his birthday present for you.”

 

“Are you serious? You got-”

 

“Dean! Shut up.” Clio barked, laughing at Dean’s slip up. “...Alright, little man, you ready for your big moment. You gonna tell Da-da what we worked on…. Can you say dada?”

 

“Eh… De... Deh-deh.. Da-da!” He shrieked and both boys were speechless.

 

Sam stood there stunned for a minute, “He said, dada. He-- I can’t believe he said it… His first word” Clio nodded, and he hugged his son closer to his chest.

 

“We’ve been working on it for the past two weeks, I wanted to surprise you for your birthday.” Her voice shook, and Dean even felt himself getting a little teary. He was glad to see his baby brother so happy. “Now come look at your cake, I’m proud of it.” He followed her to the kitchen and saw the large cake sitting on the counter. “It’s watermelon, with whipped cream, and then all the fruit on top… and almond slices.”

 

“I love it baby, I love everything.. This is the most perfect birthday I’ve ever had.” He kissed Clio tenderly, wrapping her up in his vacant arm.

 

“Da-da...da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da…” He paused and giggled when Dean laughed, “Da-da-da-da-da-da-da. Dada!”

 

“Now look what ya did, Princess.”


End file.
